


Wanna ride my bike with you

by Analinea



Series: Song fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, but mostly fluf, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: Stiles has something important to say to Derek.





	Wanna ride my bike with you

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this like yesterday and checked it over this morning while half dead. Now I'm 90% dead so I really didn't read it again...But hey, I made a promise about writing fluff, so here's the first fluffy fic (yeah, you can expect at least another one *finger guns*).
> 
> Title and inspiration from Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez.  
> Enjoy :)

Stiles paced in his bedroom, unable to settle, thoughts running in circle in his head. He ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't do this anymore.

He stopped his frantic back and forth for a second, heard a familiar thump outside his window. Before he could think, he pleadingly asked, “Don't come in.”

He turned his back on the window, sighed deeply. “I need to say this, but I can't if you're...if you're looking at me like that, Derek.”

Stiles resumed his pacing, occasionally raising a hand in the air like he wanted to grasp something but didn't know what, so he just let it fall back again, raising the other to rub at his forehead.

“You told me you're scared, and I get it, I do, I-,” he froze for a second, fell back a step while closing his eyes on a shaky exhale. “I know what you've been through.” Stiles didn't start walking again, instead went still aside for his heavy breathing and the tremors running through his limbs. He looked at the board on his wall without seeing it.

“But I'm not them, you know that, right? You know that I'm not them, and that I won't betray you. But you have to show me that you trust me! You have to let go enough to let me-,” he huffed in frustration, “Not like tonight. Okay? I can't do that! I can't have you get close like that and then push me away denying everything. I can't- I'm good at reading people and I'm ready to swear on my mother's grave that you want this too.”

He closed his eyes, heart beating so loud it was all he could hear in the silence of the room, and invoking his mom was hard enough in itself. He needed to, though, to make Derek understand how serious he was.

“I don't swear like that lightly, you of all people can understand. You also can understand that with everything that's happened, it's even more cruel to make me think that I made everything up. Just- If you really don't want this, just tell me, okay? Because I can't have you making me believe that it's not real, I-”

Stiles' voice cracked then, and he let out a sob but didn't cry. Not yet, he couldn't break yet. He needed to get to the end of what he needed to say. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and turned on the spot until he faced the window and the darkness beyond it.

“I love you, okay dumbass? I. Love. You. I could list every single thing that I love about you, from your stupid eyes to the way you take your coffee,” Stiles felt stronger with each word, angrier, and his voice got its usual strength and edge back, “which yeah you're totally busted on the extra cream. Everyone else still believe you, and I quote, 'drink it black like your soul'. So, I'm the only one in this town with Penny from the coffee shop to know that you actually have a soft soul. And teeth, don't believe I didn't saw you eat those muffins like they were directly coming from heaven.”

He got closer to the window, slowly, “I love when you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do.” He leaned his head on the freezing glass, closing his eyes. Thinking of all the things he wanted to do with Derek, from the one that needed no clothes to eating breakfast in the afternoon and going on date at the weirdest places. He felt his body relax a little.

A gentle knock on his window got him to open his eyes again, and there was Derek looking wrecked. Stiles straightened and opened the window, but didn't step to the side to let Derek in. Instead, he opened his mouth.

“I feel like I'm about to explode, when I'm near you. In a good way. But I can't do this anymore, Derek, not without knowing that you want this too or that you don't. And if-,” he had to stop for a second, clear his throat. He went this far, he couldn't falter know. “If I'm right, and you really want this, you have to tell me where you want this- us, to go.”

Derek stayed silent for a minute, more emotions playing on his face in that short time than in all the months Stiles knew him. When they were with other people, that is.

“I'm sorry, for tonight,” Derek finally said in a hoarse voice. “I'm sorry, I...” He looked down, and Stiles heart started to beat double time again. They were at the edge of something, and it all depended on what Derek was about to say.

“You're right,” he whispered, “You're right and I'm scared. But I want to make you mine, and I want to be yours.” The wolf looked at Stiles through his eyelashes, with an unusual shyness. It broke Stiles' heart a little, but then the words registered and his thoughts sidetracked. He opened his eyes wide and stumbled back a step.

A short laugh escaped him, and he felt the biggest smile spread on his face. “You're...,” he breathed out, unable to finish. Derek climbed in, a soft smile on his own lips.

“I love you too,” he said, then chuckled and added, “and I love when you call me out on my shit too.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds more, almost scared to believe in what was happening.

“Is this a dream?” Stiles whispered, feeling so vulnerable in that moment. Derek got closer, close enough to take Stiles' hands in his.

“In a way it is,” he whispered back like a word spoken too loud would shatter the moment. “Because I dreamed of you.”

Stiles huffed out a laugh. “Now you're being cheesy,” his eyes sparkled in humor, but the love in his voice was unmistakable.

“Well, you did say I had a soft soul, didn't you?”

Stiles looked into Derek's eyes in wonder. This was really happening. “I didn't think you would be that easy to convince.”

“I didn't need much. I- A part of me was scared for myself, another part was scared for you, scared that I...but I realized I had hurt you with what I did, and then you told me once, uh-,” Derek breathed deeply, his voice starting to tremble, “You told me that if I couldn't believe in myself, I could believe in the Pack, in you, when you all said that I'm...good. So, I'm choosing to believe you, when you say that you want me, and that you love me. And that I'm worth it.”

Stiles exhaled, looked down at Derek's mouth, and when he looked back up he saw that the man was doing the same. They locked eyes again, just before closing the distance between them.

The kiss was not desperate and rough, like Stiles always imagined their first kiss would be. It was soft and delicate, like what they had was something to be careful with. Something fragile that they needed to handle gently. It probably was, Stiles thought, two tired souls loving each other.

He broke the kiss first, panting lightly. “Tomorrow night. Um, at seven,” he got out between heavy breaths, Derek trailing kisses along his jaw, “I'll pick you up for dinner.” He felt Derek chuckle against his throat.

Then the man straightened up and stepped back, and Stiles already missed his warmth against him. But they needed to go slow. They needed to let this, them, grow. They grinned. They were going to be amazing, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? On a scale of 1 to 7, how was the fluff?  
> You can also come by my [tumblr](http://kinsbournescream.tumblr.com) and have a chat or something :)


End file.
